


Zootopia Fan-Fic: Fire-Team Bravo

by luke_black02



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_black02/pseuds/luke_black02





	1. Ready to strike.

Ready to strike.

The Leautenant Nick Wilde, a NZR Mercenary, woke up in his cold bed in the Alpha Mercenary Outpost in Tundra Town...He knew that today would have come recruits to give support to the outpost, so He got up, took his Jeans and his shirt , next He took his anti-projectile vest and He put it under the duster. Next He took his helmet doted of an anti-gas mask, but He didn’t wear it, cause He still need to do breakfast, even if He hated the food they give in the outpost, but it was the only food He could eat. After many hours, the recruits arrived there; one of them was Judy Hopps, the first ever bunny that become a soldier of the NZR like Nick was the first ever fox to become a NZR Elite Mercenary. She, even if bunny, passed all the tests with the max of the points, so She was the perfect candidate to become a Mercenary or even an Elite Mercenary. When the recruits arrived at the camp with the trucks, all the Commanders were called to make their presence at the enter to take their group recruits. Like I said, the recruits, were divided in groups and when the Commanders made their presence, a voice from the radio came out: “Welcome to the Alpha Mercenary Outpost, this are your group instructors; You will be divided in groups of four and, when I will say your name, I will say who is your group instructor. So open your ears!”. The radio started to say many names, but Judy’s name was the last. “Judith Hopps. Instructor Nicholas Phiberius Wilde.”. Judy  
She started to walk to the fox, the group was full of predators. There were a Wolf, a Lion and a Tiger...She was a little scared to work with a team of predators...when She arrived in front of they, with a low voice She said ‘Hello’ but when they saw her, they started to say jokes about her...”Are You sure this is your group? I thought this was the NZR soldiers training, not the hairstylist training” the Wolf said and laughed; next the Lion said “Why are You looking are like this? We’re not gonna eat You...not as long as We have the food!” and after laughed; At the end the Tiger said “Don’t scare her, She is just a little bunny ready to become a stew” and He laughed too. At that point, Nick blowed. “Enough! All of You have to stop right now! She is your partner in this team, so You have to give her respect!” He said.  
Everyone shut down. Next He calmed down and asked to tell him their names.  
‘Private Wolford Sir.’ said the Wolf.  
‘Private Delgato Sir..’ said the Lion.  
‘Private Fangmeyer Sir.’ said the Tiger.  
When Judy’s turn has come, She with a very low voice, said...  
‘Private Judy Hopps...Sir.’ The bunny said. After a couple of minutes of silence, He said ‘Well soldiers, I think You all must apologise to your partner Hopps.’ Judy blushed a bit, and told they that wasn’t necessary, saying that what they said earlier were only friendly jokes. But Nick insisted, obligating they to apologise to Judy, and they did. Giving her a bad look, but they did. After, Nick started to introduce his self to they with a quickly dialogue, because He needed to show they the dormitory and the others structures of the Outpost. “Good morning, I’m the Leautenant Nicholas Phiberius Wilde, But You can just call me Sir.” He said while laughing a bit. Follow me. I show You the dormitory, the shooting range, the armory and some others. When they started to walk, Grizzoli, Wolford and Fangmeyer whispered to Judy, ‘Thank You. You have put us in bad look on Leautenant. Wilde eyes’. Judy was sad...She was hated by all of her partners. At he end of the “tour” Nick told that the time to train has come, so everyone needed to prepare hisself, putting on the training clothes and to reach the camp. When they started to walk to the dormitory, He said that Hopps had to come with him in his Office for a moment. She at the start thought to be in trouble, even if She didn’t anything wrong.  
When She reached Nick’s office, there started a discussion between them;  
“Private Hopps. Please sit down.”  
Judy sat on his office’s chair, even if it was bigger than her...  
“Judy, can I call You Judy right?”  
Judy nodded to him and kept in silence.  
“Well Judy, I brought You here because I have to give You one information. Today, I stopped them to make fun of You, but I’ll not do it another time. You have to do it by yourself. Understood?”  
Judy, nodded for another time.  
“Good. Now, I tell You that You will stay in my bedroom and not in the dormitory.”  
Judy blushed a bit because that affirmation sounded quite strange for her..  
“Judy don’t think in that way, I said that You can stay in my bedroom, not in my bed. “  
She felt stupid after that thought, but it was late, so She could only apologise to him. “Sorry Leautenant Wilde. I didn’t want to-“ “I know that.” He told to her. “And if You want to ask me why am I letting You stay there, is because You are a girl in a squad of males, and I don’t want problems in my squad.” After He told her to go to change her clothes and get ready for the training. She nodded and went to put on her clothes and after it , She went to the training camp.  
The camp was cold and they were in T-Shirt and Shorts. Everyone except Nick. He was in his hot duster with some gloves on his paws. He started to ask to all to do twenty field turns saying that it was the less tiring exercise of all. After they did it, He asked they to do eighty push ups even if they were very tired after the field turns, but they were obligated to do it, or Nick would have become very angry.  
After six hours of unstopped training, they Nick ordered they to do take a shower and reach him in the canteen to have lunch.  
Judy was having a shower in her room, while, after She did it, She started to put up her clothes, but She forgot to close the door and in the moment She came out of the bathroom, Nick saw her naked.  
Few words came out from his mouth; “Private Hopps. You should close your bathroom's door."Judy blushed and closed the door. Her first day was horrible. She was hated by her partners and She has been seen naked from her Chief. She just wanted to bury her alive...but She couldn’t. She could just try to forget about what happened that day and go on. 

‘1 Month later. Operation Thunderwolf’

There were the four A.M. when Nick woke up his squad. He ordered they to take their military uniform and their weapons, because they had the order to attack a Night Owler’s camp. They quickly got up and after have wore their uniform they went to the armory with Nick. Nick started to give them orders. “Delgato, take The LMG and the radio to stay in contact with the HQ.” Delgato nodded and toke the LMG and the radio as Nick told to him.  
After He ordered to Fangmeyer to take the sniper rifle and the grenades. Next He ordered to Wolford to take the SCAR-H and the Ammo Bag but when Judy’s turn has come, He stayed in silence for a moment and after He said to her “Hopps. Take the M9 and the tactical knife.” Judy replied “But Sir, I can use a rifle!” Nick instantly turned to her and and told her that He was the Chief so She had to follow his orders. Judy nodded and kept in silence while Nick took his suppressed M9 with the larged magazines. Next, They went to the Helicopter that would have brought them to the Enemy Camp, and when they were been ready to leave, Nick said “Guys remember. We are the FireTeam Bravo and We are ready to strike!”  
All of them turned to him and shouted “Yes Sir!”. Judy sat down, turn her head to the oblò and said in her mind “Ready to strike uh... I hope so.”


	2. The Devil’s throat

After a half hour, Nick and his team has almost reached the landing site so, after have thought about how He treated his team in this month, He wanted to apologise with it...so He started to talk to them one to one. “Guys...I want to apologise me to You...for all I did...first...Delgato...I asked You to do many disgusting tasks like clean the bathrooms or take the rubbish out...just because You were too much superb, so I thought that punishing you in that way I thought that it would have made You more respectful. It looks like it worked, but I feel bad for what I did so I ask You to forgive me.   
Next Fangmeyer. I’m sorry for have obligated You to do tasks like do the maintenance of the armament, or arrange the engines of vehicles or even worse to make you order the warehouse. Because I have seen that You are very agile but I have also seen that You are not much strong, so I thought that obligating You to move heavy engines, or making You moving heavy boxes, could have made You stronger.   
Wolford. You are too indisciplined. That’s why I asked You to don’t give your opinion on anything when I asked You something. I thought that maybe You would have learnt something with that.   
And Hopps...I’m sorry...for all...I treated You in the worst possible ways. I believe in You, even if it doesn’t seem, I do. I also know that You have a great potential, just thinking that You are the first Bunny in the New Zootopia Republic. You are very brave.” After Nick’s speech, Judy felt something that She has never felt. After what He said, al the thoughts on him disappeared. She thought that maybe under his deep-red fur, there was a good mammal. A mammal that could push You to do your best. “Guys...here We are...the Devil’s Throat...and before someone asks why is called like that, I’ll tell it. The answer is, because it is a jungle where is always a bad time, like heavy rain, strong wind and a very low temperature. Now I want You to be ready to jump.”  
Before to do that, Judy approached to Nick to thank him for the apologises and after that, Nick told her that was the least after all He did or said to They and then They jumped. The landing was catastrophic. While They were going down with the parachutes, the wind grew stronger and divided them in two squads. One made by Nick and Judy and one made by Wolford, Fangmeyer and Delgato. Wolford’s team has been very lucky, because They landed in a covered place from the wind and the rain, while Nick and Judy landed between the trees, under the very heavy rain. When Nick touched the ground, He started to look for Judy but He didn’t find her at the first, but next, He noticed that She was blocked on the top of a tree. He climbed it until He reached Judy and at that point He grabbed her grabbed and brought her down.  
She wasn’t conscious so He put her body on his shoulders and started to walk until He found the enemy Outpost. He left her in a cave, just after have lit a bonfire to let her stay hot and next He walked alone to the Outpost. The objectives were simple. Kill every enemy in the Outpost, take the enemy informations, plant the C-4 in the outpost’s HQ and escape with the helicopter. Nick didn’t has the time to wait the other soldiers, so He started by his self by killing the guards at the enter. Next He took down the snipers on the top of the sentry towers and, at the end, He silently entered in the enemy HQ and assassinated the enemy commander making sure that no one would have called the reinforcements. By the Radio He contacted Wolford and told him to go away by the chopper without him and Judy. After He has stolen enemy informations and destroyed the Outpost.  
The mission was easier than how He expected, but it was normal...after all, He came with a group of recruits...anyway, He came back to the cave where He left Judy and when He was there He noticed that Judy was freezing...her body wasn’t used to stay in this places with this low temperatures so He approached to her and hugged her and He told her that it was the only way to stay cold and don’t die. Judy blushed a bit, and smiled at him, and He noticed it so at that point he started to talk with her.  
“Hopps.”  
“Yes Sir?”   
“I know that I should have woke You up to assault the Outpost but...It’s not that I didn’t want You to come with me is just...”  
“I understand Sir.”  
“Do You?”  
“Yes...You know, what You told us about why You punished us in that ways...made me understand that what I thought about You was wrong.”  
“I’m happy to hear that from You...Judy...”  
When He called her by her name, the feeling that She felt earlier, made stronger...like that She was in love with him or something like that...and after He has started to speak...  
“I have been an instructor in many other outposts and I was hated by every soldier under my command so I wanted to redeem myself for all I have done...Sorry Hopps...I have never wanted to be so emotional...this speech came out without i could notice that...sorry Hopps...next time I’ll try to keep myself quiet to-“  
...She stopped him by kissing him on the lips.  
He stayed in silence for a bit and after He realised what have happened...and after that He smiled at her and said  
“You’re such a sly bunny...do You know that Hopps?”  
“Maybe I do.”  
“Tomorrow, We have to wait that the HQ will send us a helicopter to bring us there.”  
“And what about Wolford and the others?”  
“I ordered They to go back to the HQ without me...I couldn’t leave You alone like that.”  
“Thank You...Nick...”  
When She said his name...He felt the same felling felt by her earlier...and this time He started to give her a long passionate kiss...  
“You know Judy...I haven’t followed the orders staying here with You...do You know?”  
“Why?”  
“Because my orders where to take the informations and destroy the Outpost and go away with or without the whole squad.”  
“Oh...really?”  
“Yes. But the squad is the most important thing here. I prefer to die myself rather that You all.”  
After that affirmation both of them collapsed for the effort. The next day, at the awakening, they have been found by two NZR Mercenaries that have brought them back to the Alpha Mercenary Outpost. When they arrived there, Nick took Judy’s arm and brought her into his office to talk with her.  
“You know this is wrong right?” He said  
“What are You talking about?” replies her with a confused look.  
“I’m talking about what happened yesterday...during the operation...” Nick was very worried about what happened before, something like that doesn’t have to happen between ‘Brothers in arms’.  
“Why? Don’t You have liked it?” Asked her with a low voice.  
“Of course I liked that. It was he first time I felt something true in four years in the army. But this things...look...is better for both of us if We forget what happened  
yesterday.” He said with a sad voice while turning his head to the wall. Judy was very close to start crying, She didn’t. She put her arms around Nick’s body and when He have noticed that, He put his hands on hers. “Judy. I think I’m in love with You...but You know is risky to stay together” He told to her.   
“I know that...but...I don’t want to loose You...” She said..but this time the tears started to came down on her face.  
“Me too...look...tonight if You want We’ll talk much about “this” but now We have to present us to the roll call.”  
“You’re right...Sir.” She said while Nick was cleaning her face from the tears of her.  
*Knock Knock*  
“Leautenant Wild, The General Bogo wants to talk with You and the Private Hopps.” A male voice said  
“Okay, tell him We’ll be there in a couple of minutes” replied Nick with   
“Yes Sir.” And He went away...  
“C’mon fluff, the General is waiting us...”  
“Yes Nick”  
“Hey, don’t try to call me with my name in front of the others” He said with a joking tone of voice  
“Yes Sir.” She replied while giggling...


	3. Wrong orders.

Nick and Judy went out from their bungalow and they went to General Bogoʼs office. Nick knew that getting called by General Bogo wasnʼt a good thing; Usually, the mammals that were called by him, were punished for their mistakes. But Nick didnʼt remember where He went wrong to get called by him, above all, why with Judy; where did she go wrong? Anyway, He was there to know it: they were in front of Bogoʼs office, waiting for the last mammal to get out from there;  
Nick called Judy in a very low tone so that nobody heard what He was whispering: “Psst...Judy!”  
At first, she didn’t hear him, He called her twice, She turned to him and replied:  
“Yes Nick?” with a low tone of voice; “Let me tell you how it is going to be.” He said with a worried face, so it was obvious that Nick was afraid about talking to Bogo...maybe He  talked to him once, before Judyʼs arrive to the Outpost,  
“When We will enter in the office, We have to say ‘Good morning Sir.ʼ Then, We will sit on the big chairs to hear what He has to say.” Judy was a bit scared of Nick being so cold when he explained how things would have turned out. How can this ‘General Bogoʼ scare a mammal like Nick this way?  
“Why do you fear him so much?”  
“Hey Carrots, Iʼm not scared of him, Iʼm scared of what He could do. He could fire us for any reason in the world.”  
After Nickʼs talk, Judy was a bit scared too; thinking about a single mammal who could have fired whoever he wanted for any reason, well that sounded bad.  
“So, when do You think We will get in?”  
“I hope as late as possible.”  
————————————— ——————  
10 Minutes later...  
A voice from the office came out.  
“Wilde, Hopps come in.  
Now!”, He screamed  
They entered in the office and how Nick said before, they said ‘Good morningʼ, after they took a sit on the big chairs  there.  
“Wilde, do You know why I have called You?”  
“Maybe I do. Maybe I donʼt.” He replied with his usually cynical tone of voice. “Leautenant Wilde, thatʼs not the time or place to joke! You have disobeyed to an order in the last mission!” Shouted the Buffalo while his veins were pulsing on his front.  
“Which order?” replied the  
Fox  
“The order to leave the enemy camp with the TOP SECRET Informations at any cost!”  
“Excuse me Sir. If I havenʼt left the Private Hopps alone in the middle of the Jungle with the enemies that were looking for us!” He replied with a sarcastic tone of voice.  
At that point Judy started to talk to cover Nickʼs decision; “General, It was my fault if the Leautenant Wilde took that decision, itʼs just mine, I was unconscious, so the Leautenant Wilde decided to help me. Obviously with all respect, Sir.”  
Bogo kept silence for a bit and after He spoke:  
“Well, if things are in this way, I wonʼt remove You as the leader of your team.” “Thank You so much  
General!” Nick said with a joyful tone of voice “You donʼt have to thank me, You should thank Hopps.” Bogo said with a  
calm voice “Oh and about You Hopps, I have seen your commitment in the trainings, so I want to promote You to the rank of Caporal.” He said, showing how proud He was of Judy. “Oh, thank You so much General!” She said, standing up on the chair for the happiness;  
“You donʼt have to thank me, You deserved it. Now, I have to tell You something; We have found that Ryiis Odeegärd, a dealer of weapons and drugs, but also a very important person in Zootopia, is having a trade with the Mafia of the Rainforest District, so We need you to go undercover.”  
“And why should we? If We know that He will have it,  
why We canʼt just arrest  
him?” Asked Nick  
“Because We need to prove that He is who We think, so Youʼll go there undercover as buyers and You will take a picture of him.”  
“And if the trade will go bad?”  
“Iʼll assign two snipers to cover You, the Commander Black and the Major DawnStar will cover You while Youʼll be undercover. Now get your asses out of  
my office and go to talk to  
Commander Black!”  
“Yes Sir!” They said and exited from Bogoʼs office.  
—————————————  
——————  
Nick was happy for Judyʼs promotion, He thought like Bogo that She deserved it; She has always been the best in trading exercises. “Caporal Hopps...”  
“Yes Sir?”  
“Before we go to talk with the Commander Black, letʼs go in our dormitory...I have to drink something good...”  
“Yes Sir.”  
When they reached their dormitory, Nick took his whisky bottle and two glasses for both of them “Oh and...thanks to have told to the General BuffaloButt what happened in the mission...”  
“You donʼt have to thank me, it was my fault if You were obligated to stay  
there...”  
“You know better than me that isnʼt like that Hopps. I had orders. And I was expected to obey to them. But I didnʼt...do You know why Judy?”  
When Nick  called Judy by her name and not by her surname, she felt that Nick was going to tell her something that mattered...  
“No...why Sir?”  
Nickʼs face turned dark and He  drank his whisky before to start talking... “Listen Judy...one year ago...I was in mission with three other mammals; a Jaguar, a Lion and a  
Bunny, we were hunting a drug dealer in Tundratown district, following him in a cruiser, while at a certain point, the Bunny that was the Leader of the squad chose to hit him and push him in a large canyon.” “Iʼm listening Sir. Please, go on.”  
“Well, We have fallen in there with him and We were stuck in the cruiser...under the frozen water...”  
“And what happened later?”  
“I had two choices: first, I could have tried to save the other members of my team and unfortunately die with them;  
two: escape alone and leave them there dying in the frozen water;  
Now, every night, I have nightmares about them, I donʼt know why, but I think that one of them is still alive and he's hunting me...” Judy felt bad for Nick. He bad been put in a bad situation and He made the best choice He could have taken.  
Survive.  
“So thatʼs why You saved me. You wanted to redeem yourself.” “No. For me thereʼs no redemption for what Iʼve done. I saved You because was the right thing to do. Even if I broke the orders. And I would do that once again.  
After these words, Judy felt that Nick wasnʼt just a cynical jerk like She thought at first but He was only a guy who’s been forced to make a choice that would have changed his life. He was a guy who lost his partners, his friends, the people he loved. In that moment, Judy took his hands, looking him directly in his eyes.  
Her amethyst eyes found his emerald eyes and then She kissed him on his lips, a very long and passionate kiss. Their deep desires repressed for very much time were coming out, so Judy started to take off her uniform, but Nick knew that wasnʼt a good thing, not in the middle of the day with everyone who could have come in.  
“Carrots stop.”  
When Nick said that words, her heart broke up, she felt unwanted because he didnʼt want to stay with her; tears started to fall from her face...  
Nick placed his hands on her cheeks and She started to look him in his eyes “Judy, it's not that I donʼt want to, well make love with You, but this isnʼt the right moment. I promise You that after this operation, tonight,  
I will stay with You.”  
Nick said while cleaning her face from the tears  
“Promise?” She said with a little smile  
“Promised, fluff. Now, letʼs get out of here, We have to talk with Commander Black.” “Yes Nick” She said while hugging him.  
—————————————  
——————  
Out was cold, too cold. Even for Tundra Town, it was too cold.  
“Nick?”  
“Yes?”  
“Where is the Commander  
Black?”  
“Bogo said that He would have met us right there-“ “Good morning guys.” An unknown voice said behind them.  
“Yes, We are looking for the Commander Black” Nick  
said while turning to the unknown voice  
“Well, here I am.” replies him while smiling,  
“Commander Luke Black. At your service. Why were you looking for me?”  
“General Bogo told us to look for You; did He told You about an undercover mission?” “Oh...oh yes, now I remember, You are a bit late guys, me and the Captain DawnStar have been waiting gir You for 15 Minutes?” “Sorry Commander, We had some troubles in our  
dormitory...”  
“Understood. Anyway, like I said, I am the Commander Luke Black and He is the  
Captain Alexis DawnStar.” The Cat said while indicating the Bunny at his right. “And You are..?” The bunny said  
“Leautenant Nick Wilde. She is the Caporal Judy Hopps.” “Well nice to meet You; come on, We have already brought your whole team to the operation room to talk about this mission.” Luke said turning and walking toward the operation room.  
“Yes, Sir.” Nick said following Luke and Alexis.  
When they reached the others that were waiting in the room, Nick and Judy started greeting Wolford, Fangmeyer and Delgato because they havenʼt seen them since the start of the Operation Thunderwolf and next all of them sit on the chairs in the room.  
“Okay. Now everyone has to listen to me.” Luke said, while turning off the light and turning on a projector in the room that was showing images related to the mission.  
“Okay, this is Ryiis Odeegärd; Rich businessman, owner of the Odeegaärd Corporation and most important Weapon and Drugs dealer. We know that He will have a trade with the Rainforest District mafia at the abandoned plaza in front of the ‘Always Wet Hotelʼ.”  
Everyone nodded.  
“Okay, the plan is simple: Wilde, Hopps, Fangmeyer and Delgato will go undercover to the drop zone, filming him with a hidden cam on Nickʼs sunglasses.  
Me, DawnStar and Wolford  
will stay in the jungle trees to be hidden and give You cover.”  
“And if they discover us?”  
Judy asked  
“We will be ready to shoot.” “But We have to capture him, don't we?” Asked this time Nick  
“Yes, in fact, We wonʼt shoot at him, Weʼll start to shoot next to him to scare him.” “Ok.” Nick and Judy replied at the same time  
DawnStar approached to  
Black and told him that Bogo wanted to talk with him “Okay guys, now I have to talk with Bogo, so get ready, Weʼll leave in 15 minutes.  
Black left.  
—————————————  
——————  
Luke Black entered in Bogoʼs office and sit on the chairs...  
“General Bogo.”  
“Commander Black, is a pleasure to meet You.” Bogo said with an ironical tone of voice  
“No formalities, Bogo, what is this about?” “Well, Black, I wanted to talk with You about the mission. This operation is very important and We can’t go wrong, that’s it. So, listen to me: if the trade blows up in something bad and they kill the members of the  
FireTeam Bravo, you will let them do it. After Youʼll be able to take the Video from the dead body of one of them. And donʼt try to talk about it with anyone of the squad, or I will personally take care of You.  
Now go out.”  
“Sir, I won't promise nothing.” Replied the cat, with a cold tone of voice...He was petrified about what Bogo asked him to do: It wasn't right, not at all.  
“Iʼm sure Youʼll make the right choice. Now, how Iʼve said earlier. Out. Of. Here.” Luke left Bogoʼs office and returned to his team to travel to the Rainforest  
District  
“Okay guys, are You ready?”  
All the members nodded.  
“Oh, a little change of program; Hopps, Youʼll go with all of them to give them  
a help if things go  
wrong.” Judy was a  
bit confused at first; She was supposed to go with Luke and Alexis, but now, She had to go with the other members of the team. Something wasnʼt going on the right way, but She couldnʼt deal with it.  
“Yes Sir.” Judy replied “Okay, Wolford, You drive. Youʼll leave us at the very high trees near to the place where the trade will happen.”  
“Okay Sir, no problem.” “We have 20 minutes or less to be there. Letʼs go.”


End file.
